Bridge, Now and Then
Hey There To think this was his first job! What should have been a simple grave-robbing was now the sharply dressed mage fighting against several golems. But how did he trip that trap!? Bastian tried to figure out the specifics as he weaved through several giant stone fist. Each slamming against the ground with thundering ferociousness. He leapt from arm to arm in an attempt to gain distance. I made sure not to trip that-'' The sight of a bloodied man caught his attention. Long enough for a massive fist to slam against his back. Knocking him against a wall. He felt the wind escaping from his body in one agonizing gasp. The golems rapidly approached the fallen treasure hunter. Their stone face glaring at him menacingly. "Shit." With a troubled breath, Bastian raised his right hand as he stood to his knees. His fist seemed to hardened and crack. Becoming stone in a matter of seconds as he kept his signature magic localized. Straight rights strong enough to shatter each rocky warrior. Leaving nothing but debris in their wake. Bastian fell back to his knee. Gasping for air. When the scent of blood caused his nose to wrinkle. But it wasn't his. His eyes slowly rose. Resting on a man with a troubled gaze on his face. ''This place supposed to be empty. Bastian thought. "Who're you?! Were you the idiot that activated that trap!" Darkness.... Blood... Bastian's eyes opened slowly. The moon staring back at him from the heaven's above. That dream again... He thought to himself. The ebony mage stood up. He scanned his surrounding for his partner. A rookie to Crow Feet but a dear friend of that old crone. He hated working with rookies. But this one showed promise. And she had his tenacity and penchant for fighting! A troubling duo indeed. "Amaya." Bastian whispered. "It's time." Crow's were invisible at night. “Finally! I know crows have to be stealthy n all, but the wait was starting to kill me.” Amaya groaned in a lower tone, keeping her voice hushed as she addressed Bastian. She scanned her surroundings, her eyes moving almost like a birds, not exactly looking for a figure, but something in the air. She looked back to Bastian, flipping up her hood. “Lead the way, oh great wise Crow.” Amaya said jokingly, throwing her arms forward, signaling him to lead the way, allowing him passage before herself. Bastian scoffed! "Just because you're the old crone's favorite doesn't mean I won't leave ya behind, brat." Bastian joked. He walked with a certain swagger through the trees. Sticking close to the shadows. "The task is to retrieve whatever the hell is causing all that rumbling beneath the town. The Magic Council found an entrance to the tunnel in one of the houses. But...Doe used his earth magic sensory spell to locate another entrance out here." Bastian lead Amaya to a massive oak. "The ancient druids that inhabited the land several centuries before, according to Uriel, used to build tunnels like these as quick methods of escape." He reached onto the side of the oak and pulled. With a giant heave, a wooden door emerged from the massive tree. "Easy to miss to a hurried traveler." Bastian said with a cheeky grin. He jumped into the darkness of the tree. Sure that the rookie would be right behind him. “Glad you know I’m her favorite!” Amaya joked back, following Bastian as he lead her to a massive tree. He began telling her tales of Druids and rumbling under towns before ripping the tree back and revealing a passageway. “Good thing Uriel’s a nerd, or else would wouldn’t have found this place.” Amaya laughed, leaping down into the hole right behind Bastian, her arms crossed around her chances and ready to land. The dirt road turned into cleanly cut stairs of wood and stone. Winding around and around deeper into the darkness of the earth. Bastian kept his hand to the wall. Good thing the magician was already damn near blind! He relied on his hearing to keep his awareness. Dripping water. Rustling trees. "As much as I love fighting, being a nerd has its benefits." Bastian said nonchalantly. "Those who don't learn their history are bound to repeat it. Or that's why my father always said." His father. Bastian hated talking about him. To the rest of Crow Feet, Bastian grew up in an underground fight club. A place where rogue magicians tested their magics against one another. Fun times. Although Bastian cost Baba Yaga a pretty penny in his last matchup. Still, Amaya reminded him a lot of himself during that period of his life. In fact, he found it comforting that she wasn't dealing with those type of people. This way he could help mould her into the powerful warrior deep within her spirit. "Amaya," Bastian started. His warm voice radiating in the darkness. "How's your fighting going?" “It’s going great! Haven’t lost a fight yet!” Amaya responded strongly, pumping up her chest as she descended upon the stairs, her arms at her side as Bastian held the wall in front of her. “I try not to depend on my knee pads so much like you told me, as well.” Amaya said, sticking her hands in her pockets as she looked past Bastian and down the steps to be greeted with only darkness and about nothing else. “I wonder how much father it is. Don’t really wanna die of old age on some ancient steps.” Amaya joked, growing boreder and boreder of her current predicament. Bastian smirked. Even among treasure hunters and thieves, it wasn't rare to find those who relied on Magic Items as their main source of combat. Of course people like Alexius exist. Masters of magical objects that could be considered a walking armory. But warriors like that came once every century. Bastian believed that a true magician was someone who could use their magic to improve themselves. Baba Yaga, a Wizard Saint who once held the second strongest title among the Ten, often told stories about people unable to protect themselves. "It shouldn't be too far." Bastian noted. The winding stairs came to a stop. His feet tapped wet earth before he continued on. A slow descent further into the earthen hell. "Patience and awareness keeps you away from death." He recited. That old crone would repeat that same mantra during his expeditions. "I don't want you to abandon your Magic Items. But remember that the tool is only as good as the Magician. Your body is your greatest weapon. Especially being the daughter of a Wizard Saint. Many would kill your magical potential." “Aye aye!” Amaya exclaimed jokingly, despite her apparent attitude, she duly considered his words, looking down at her skull shaped knee pads as she followed behind Bastian, going from steps to moist and dark ground. “What exactly is the goal of this mission? I know where stealing something expensive, but what is it?” Amaya questioned, running to Bastian’s side as the corridor widened up a bit. "There are many guilds in this world." Bastian started, seemingly ignoring her question."Some serving mundane purposes while others work towards a common goal." He continued onward. The dark tunnel became a lit cave with hundreds of glowing crystals embedded deep into the wall. Still, his famously non-interested visage twisted into a smirk. "We are treasure hunters. We're here to hunt treasure and to discover the mystery behind the magic within. Magic items exist as frozen moments in time...of the past. Obtaining these items allows us to learn more than anything before. Even acquire knowledge and magic lost to the sands of time." "We aren't thieves. We don't steal in the same sake of the word of others. We...procure." “...” Amaya was silent for a moment, it seemed almost like she was ignoring him, but she was actually taking the time to listen to Bastian, though he’d never know that. “So...are you gonna tell me what we’re...procuring? Or are you just gonna give me another rant?” Amaya said, still following alongside Bastian, talking to pass the time it would take to progress along the cave. "My rants are worth a fortune!" Bastian roared. But his anger disappeared with a silent sigh. "I don't know. All our sources said was that there's something ancient and evil down here. It'd be hell if those old dogs got to it before us." The duo emerged into the network of tunnels. "Plus, it might give us hints to Dorado!" Bastian said with a childish smile. The legendary island of gold! A myth tied to the existence of Crow Feet. Yet none possessed accurate knowledge regarding the fantastical island. Filled with enough treasure to buy someone their own country. It served as all of the crow's dream to find the truth behind this story. Even though they knew that the old crone possessed the truth, some stated that she provided them the greatest hunt by keeping the island secret. "And I'm paying the royal guard to banish you to an island, Amaya!" “I’m okay with that. As long as it has food and entertainment I’m a okay!” Amaya said, putting up a thumbs up as a joke, looking down the network of tunnels in slight confusion. “Do you know which way we’re supposed to be going? There’s way too many paths down here.” Amaya questioned, looking down every path in skepticism. "Of course I know!" Bastian barked. But the crackling of his voice betrayed this lie. All the paths looked alike. And the darkness only made things worst. "Can't you feel the wind?!" A gust of wind this deep? That wasn't usually a sign that they were going the right way. No. Usually wind like this meant that something ominous. Still, Bastian wore his teacher mask proudly. Instead pressing on even faster. "Do you ever miss your father, Amaya?" Bastian asked. "The old crone says he's one of the reason's they're not hunting us down. But I know you can't see him as much as you'd like." When that day happened...all the crows were called to the nest. It became dangerous for them to leave. For now both those of the dark and light saw them as targets. Everyone wanted to reach their nest and loot their legendary treasury. Now their days meant flying out of the nest and returning as soon as possible. Search parties going after any crow taking too long. "Yeah right" Amaya joked, Bastian's voice a clear indicator of his deceptions. Amaya watched as Bastian walked proudly, listening diligently as a student would to a teacher. Amaya's expression shifted her disposition now different from just a moment ago at a single mention of her father. Amaya hadn't seen her father more than maybe once or twice in the past two years. He was never home, or even in town for that matter, to him, work was the most important, or at least that's how it seemed to Amaya. Ever since the death of her mother on that fateful day, he was closed off and gone, never giving her the chance to truly get to know her father outside of training, and it clearly weighed on her. "...Not really..." Amaya muttered, putting up a fake front behind a false smile, hiding her emotions as best she could, the pain eating away at her from the inside. "Sorry I didn't mean to." Bastian's voice trailed off into a punch. His fist banging slightly into her right arm. He hadn't the happiest childhood either. Dad somewhere and his mom...And don't even ask him about his siblings. But to Bastian, those that shared that mark on his body was more of a family than anything. Especially the little warrior walking besides him. "If you ever wanna talk or hang out..You know where to find me." Bastian said nervously. He quickly looked forward. "There's something nearby!" A quick interruption in hopes of changing the subject. Bastian darted deep into the tunnel. Hoping to lose the girl behind him. "Thanks alot..." Amaya muttered as Bastian ran out in front of her, leaving her behind rubbing her arm, her thoughts going through her head to fast for her tto handle. Amaya shook her head and looked forward, pushing her feelings back and pressing forward alongside Bastian. "What'd you see?" Amaya questioned, ignoring her feeling and prepping herself for something that could be hidden in the darkness. "I see someone..." Bastian leaned against the corner of a tunnel. His eyes peering around in an attempt to see the source of that noise. They're Not Alone Sunlight waned as the sun passed down below the mountains peak as Aaron made his way through the wooded path. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that dictated the directions to his target. An unknown treasure had been radiating energy from deep beneath the earth. A shiver of cold ran down his neck, fear causing his hair to stand on end as he stared at the stone staircase below him. Tightening the sword strap that reached from his shoulder to his hip he took a deep breath and descended. As the light faded he used his Sun Magic to create a sun no bigger than a golf ball, but enough to light up the area. Once at the base of the stairs his light illuminated the corridor, revealing the long way he had to walk, and at the end, a pair of shadows just out of the reach of his light. People? Other Mages? He didn't want to give away to much, unsure if the pair were dark mages or legal ones he simply called out to them. "Hey! You two!" Of course Bastian forget the shining crystal behind them. Causing their shadows to peer across the tunnel. But this wasn't the fault of a sloppy job. No. Bastian needed to play this smoothly. He knew that other mages would come scouring for the chance to find whatever secret hidden treasure was in here. Which meant that the duo needed to handle this with the utmost caution. Bastian slowly stepped into the light with his hands in the air. "Oh no you got us." He said nonchalantly. "What's your name traveler?" Amaya watched as Bastian walked into the light with his hands in the air, confused as to why he approached the situation like that, finding it almost comical, but nonetheless, she went along with it. "Oh no, you have caught us, what shall we do now?" Amaya said in an almost robotic and sarcastic tone, fighting her laughter even in a situation that could swiftly turn dire Aaron raised an eyebrow at the actions of the two, but it all but confirmed his theory that they were mages looking for whatever was further down. Though this didn't mean he was out of the clear, he still needed to figure out if they were dark mages or not. "My name's Aaron." Within the pathway of the mountains, a girl of ponytailed white hair journeyed as she tried to reach her destination. She placed her hand over his forehead like a visor, protecting her eyes from the above sky. Looking to her left and right, she seemed to have been looking for something physically yet she failed to truly identify it. Sighing of tiredness, she reached to her hip and lifted a canister untwisting the top and then drinking some of its contents. Smiling wide, she topped the canister and stretched. "Alright," She finally said, cracking her fingers before dusting the palms of her hands off. "At first I wanted to just go back home, but then I realized I'd disappoint Master Marth. Now I have to finish this mission." Rubbing her left upper hand, her smile widened. A screech in the distance seeped into her ears. Turning her head instinctively, the brown-skinned teen took off in the direction of the shout. As she ran for minutes, she came upon a duo of men walking along the path while another stood a distance away and called out to them. At first, she intended to remain discrete, but her heavy feet and loud pants would have given her away instantly. With that option out of the window, she looked to the three individuals separately; analyzing each one as quickly and thoroughly as she could. "Who are you guys?" She asked in a shouting manner. Treasure had been unearthed recently. And whenever something was discovered, it sent ripples throughout the world of magic. Everyone clamored for a chance to obtain whatever powerful artifact laid there. Powerful weapons? Priceless items? Things that would boost one to instant infamy? It was a a dream come true. But those damned old farts on that damned council sanctioned off the area in order to keep people like the men out. That's why they took this backwater path. Crow Feet was seen snooping around here not too long ago. And they had recently became Fiore's most famous guild of thieves and treasure hunters. So their scents often caused others to follow. The older man, Baki, had lucked out when he spotted one of them stumbling upon a nearby rock. He was telling his partner that these tunnels always have multiple routes in case something got crazy. Baki immediately grabbed his partners, Lucky and Knives, and started on their little treasure hunt. They belonged to the nearby local guild of thieves. Maybe this'll show those Crow bastards whose boss! Baki often screamed. But now they stood before this little girl who'd somehow found them examining random stones. Well not somehow. Knives dim-wittingly stepped on a broken dagger. Screaming in utter pain. "We're-" Baki, the most senior of the two, took a second to think. He knew better to approach this situation carefully even though this girl looked harmless. Can't risk her running off somewhere and screaming. After all she had quite a bit hanging from her. "Guards sent by the Magic Council to guard this portion of the forest. Leave, before we have to arrest you!" He ordered. His rising voice signaling his two brothers to jump into place behind him. Eyebrow lifting, the young woman placed her hand on her chin. She took a moment to assess the situation for what it truly was, but it took her no time to reach a reasonable conclusion. "There's no way you two are with the Magic Council!" She shouted back, lifting her finger to point in the general area of the two men. "There ain't no way." She went on, quite dedicated to her claim. She'd seen members of the Magic Council enough times and members of the Rune Knights four times that to know just the type of people they were. The closest thing they had going for them that could even tie them into the affiliation of the Magic Council, was how stuck up they were. "I know why you're here! You're here to screw up my mission right? Trying to take a girl for her money huh?!" She said, walking closer to the duo. "I'm from the Phoenix Rising guild!" She proudly claimed, pointing to her guild mark. "Lamaria Ketchum!" "The who?" The men all said in unison. A smart girl. And the fact she had a guild mark on her shoulder meant that she was a mage of an actual legal guild. As if the three morons needed anymore trouble! Regardless, they needed to hurry up and dispatch of this little runt in order to continue their own search. "Look, we don't care if ya with Waking Phoenix or Sleeping Eagle." Baki said as he took several steps forward. "We don't wanna hurt you. Keep ya money and turn around or," Snap of his fingers. His two brothers pulled out their own guns. Ten barreled pistols with gigantic chambers. Four hand cannons aimed at the girl. "Something was dug up here recently. You ain't ready for this type of adventure yet little lady." Once the weapons drew, Lamaria took a step back and bit her bottom lip. Even though she was a mage, she had never seen such weapons drawn on her before. Her missions before weren't even combated orientated and she had only taken this one because she wanted a new lacrima for her U-Cube channel. Tucking her chin, she poked her chest out causing her breast to bounce as she placed her hand into her the small red pouch on her hip. She drew two small spheres from it and placed them between her index and middle fingers and her middle and ring finger. With those she towards Baki and the other armed men in front of her. "Who's not ready?!" She asked, eyebrows burrowing. "Try me. Try me, I'll kick both of your asses!" "You heard the girl." The eldest said with a slight smirk. He stood between the massive weapons and sighed. "Too bad, she'd make quite the profit on one of those markets." "Ya did say ya wanted to try slaving trading." Lucky added. "Then lets make sure not ta hurt her too much." Knives pulled his finger. Lucky following afterwards. A rain of bullets exploded from the massive cannons. Ripping through the earth and trees around the young girl. Multiple explosions booming throughout the forest. Luckily his strikes were intended to hit around her rather than her specifically, because if so she'd surely be a goner. Wrapping her forearm over her eyes to cover her from the rise of debris. With her other hand holding the spheres, she released one of them up into the air creating a bright white light which once faded, revealing a brown creature winged creature. From within the debris, she pointed to the area in front of her. "Flydon!" She screamed, forming a smile on her face before a transparent cube lifted into the air, a recording lacrima which would gather footage from her battle so that she could later post it onto U-Cube. "Help me out here!" "Neeeeeiiiigggghhhhh-caaaaaaaaaw!" The creature howled, neighed and cawed. Flydon was one of her most trustworthy Familiars and she knew that he would get the job done. With the flapping of its wings, the creature managed to push the debris away to give itself a clear view of those she deemed her targets. "You mess with the lady, you get the wings!" Flydon claimed, flapping its wings faster to release a wave of compressed wind blades at Baki and his comrades. "The fuck kinda magic is that?!" Knives screamed. "Doesn't matter, the brat is a fucking mage. Take her down." Baki answered. Mages were rare in this day and age. Despite them being behind every major event in the history of this world. It was for this reason that the normal humans had such a negative view of magic guilds. They existed to solve problems they often caused. So the trio of brothers pulled their triggers with a certain disdain in their heart. What was once a bullet rain of restraint now existed as a hailstorm of obligation. Knives aimed to blow away the winged beast. Alternating his guns so that the barrage of bullets would soar at its wings. A painful execution, his favorite thing. Meanwhile Lucky tossed away his gun and ran at the girl. With knives raining hell on the beast, she'd be defenseless. He pulled out his, ironically, giant machetes and jumped into the air. Spinning around in a whirlwind of slashes. Top to bottom. Several meant to cut into her throat and the final spin aimed at her stomach. Meanwhile, Baki stood in the back. A mastermind hoping to keep an eye out for any magic tricks. As the bullets soared through the wind, they ripped through Flydon's wings and almost instantly upon contact, Flydon disappeared. Lamaria bit her lip before cursing under her breath. "Damnit, since when did Flydon get taken down so quickly!" She exclaimed in confusion. Regardless, she had a battle she needed to tend to and she would seek to do so with or without the aid of Flydon. Flipping backward to increase the gap between herself and the duo, Lamaria had to quickly come up with a strategy to ensure her safety. However, he mind was too blurred by the fact she absolutely needed to secure the cash from this mission. She really wanted that new recording Lacrima. A magic circle appeared around Lamaria's shoulder before forcing it to transform into a thinner white-skinned arm with a white short sleeve. "Wave of Knives!" She called out, before a wave of knives formed from thin air and levitated in front of her like a protective barrier. Her voice had a slight change to it, become a bit softer, but slightly mixed as though she were being possessed. With a mental command, she sent half of the wave towards Baki and Lucy in an attempt to create a diversion and possibly strike them down while she prepared herself for the next move.